According to prior art, a device giving access to services displays a user interface that comprises display elements giving access to these services. Such a device is for example a Digital Set Top Box, a mobile receiver, a mobile telephone, etc.
Such a device is connected to a services access network, providing a multitude of services such as the reception of data streams (for example audio or video) in live broadcast or on demand, or the transmission and reception of messages.
Access to these services is obtained via a user interface, provided entirely or in part by one or more servers in the services access network.
The user interface can comprise display elements, such as publicity or news information, a more or less variable list of services and a regularly updated list of services, particularly during weekly promotions of services access.
The user interface is constructed using elements provided by one or more servers, according to information such as user identification, his subscriptions to services, his interests, but also the technical characteristics of the device, such as the display characteristics.
Hence, the loading of elements provided by one or more servers can be relatively long, depending on the interface complexity, the size of the interface elements, the network transmission speed and the occupancy rate of the network and servers. In practice, a user can perceive an interface display delay of a few seconds during the loading of corresponding elements, and the user cannot access the services as long as the interface is not displayed.
Hence the prior art presents the inconvenience of a non-optimized management of the display of a user interface giving access to services.